


帝心难求

by dolphin_1004



Category: seventeen/HOZI/JEONGCHEOL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Summary: 江湖高手澈/帝师汉将军荣/皇帝勋





	1. 帝心难求（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 江湖高手澈/帝师汉  
> 将军荣/皇帝勋

权顺荣第一次见到李知勋，是对当时年仅十岁的他而言无法忘怀的经历。  
他自幼骑马，是父亲对他为数不多的要求，也是自小便显现出天赋，家里才对此颇有支持。  
那时的李知勋，与自己和其他人格格不入，自己是穿着普通，衣服上缝缝补补，倒也有曾见过富有人家的孩子，但从未见过像李知勋一样风姿卓越的。  
他是被一位银发齐腰，长相颇为秀气的大人带着的，李知勋对一旁的随从甚是冷漠，对这人倒是颇为亲近，后来权顺荣才知道，那人便是当时还是太子的李知勋自幼的老师，尹净汉。

已经过去十多年了啊，权顺荣在朝堂前不自觉的回头看方才走过的台阶，一层一层的台阶，展示着他十多年来奋斗过的痕迹，让他有一些感慨。

“权将军今日一见真是难得，若有闲暇不妨来夫某府上一聚？”  
下朝路上，与久违的夫胜宽聊了几句，两人是在夫胜宽考取功名之时遇见的，一个考文一个考武，不知为何有种相见甚晚的感觉。这些年权顺荣长期在外征战，说起想见之人，除了一直埋在心里的帝王李知勋，就是这位老友了。

“那是当然，今晚如何？”笑着看夫胜宽文邹邹的样子，又想起小时候稚嫩的彼此，那时候自己还是个胆怯的，夫胜宽在人前也能做到快言快语让自己佩服的不得了。  
“在下自然是欢迎的。”夫胜宽在不被人注意的时候亲昵的拍了拍权顺荣，两个人的兄弟之情，他总是怕被外人利用了去。

“皇上今日倒是心情不错，给的赏赐真是让人羡慕啊，也多亏顺荣兄打了胜仗，”好不容易到了府上，夫胜宽才少了些顾忌，“这些日子真是辛苦了。”  
“这次出征不过一个月，对我倒是没什么”就两个人了，权顺荣就放下了称呼。  
“这短短一个月朝堂也是不得安宁啊，”夫胜宽叹了一口气，“近日越来越多的人开始上奏选妃 ，也不知为何皇帝迟迟不应，那群老臣闹个不停，谁不知道是想把自己女儿往宫里塞啊。”

李知勋登基是在五年前，那时候权顺荣和夫胜宽都只是新入职而已，虽然权顺荣有尹净汉支持，夫胜宽有家里的背景，两人过的还是比较艰难。

也多亏了李知勋登基，以前的势力被尹净汉慢慢铲除了不少，那些人习惯作恶已久，私吞公款迫害百姓只是一部分，个人作风问题也是很严重，先帝在世时可以说风流不断，不理朝政，唯独对李知勋很上心，千挑万选找了尹净汉自小教导他，之后李灿出世，又接受了尹净汉的推举，寻来了李硕珉来教导。

权顺荣年纪轻轻却已经身为大将军，除了自己实力足谋略够，他在早年便得到尹净汉的赏识，被尹净汉纳入了未来为李知勋培养的势力范围内。虽说如此，他从不参与朝堂那些肮脏的勾当，了解过后也发现尹净汉不是那种玩弄朝堂的人，他记得当时尹净汉把自己叫到书房说是闲聊几句，短短几句话，给他指明了以后的路，也做足了对自己的警告。

之后他便经常见到李知勋了，说是经常，大部分还是匆匆一眼，偶尔有宴会，他的位子离太子，那也不是一般的远。

慢慢的自己的地位终于上来了，也是李知勋登基之后了，那次他一如往常打了胜仗，对于本国是至关重要的一战，他为此带兵苦苦守了两周才寻得突围，李知勋宴请他，封他为大将军，也是在那时。

明明很近了，可是心里还是觉得很远。  
李知勋的位子那么高，那么空，他一个人高高在上，即使是最敬重的尹净汉也只是在一旁，而自己是在另一侧。

他注意到，他比起初见，已经成长了太多。

初次见的时候，我还有机会能在你的身边。

李知勋当时是随尹净汉出来游历的，传闻尹净汉教导太子的方式不同寻常，比起日日背书，李知勋在书堂呆的时间是皇子中最短的，却次次在被先帝提问时答的最好。  
权顺荣当时不知道李知勋是太子，一起骑马的人都不知道，李知勋自然也是没多说，自顾自的骑着马往这边来，一眨眼就到了权顺荣旁边。  
“我在这待一周，你中午陪我四处走走。”是肯定句啊，真霸气。  
“我？”权顺荣左看看右看看，一旁的富家子弟都对他露出羡慕的眼神，谁都能看出来李知勋来历不凡，谁都想靠近，但是毕竟都还是孩子，李知勋看着比较凶，还没人敢主动上前。  
“你是这骑的最好的，勉强可以跟上我，”李知勋微微点了点头，打量了权顺荣一番，“换了马就可以和我差不多了。”  
权顺荣愣愣的没说话，李知勋见他发呆，摆了摆手，一旁的手下牵了匹好马上前，将绳子递在权顺荣面前。  
“要给我？”权顺荣震惊的看着那匹自己无论如何都渴求不到的好马，再看看身下陪伴了自己一整年的宝贝，想了想那还是我自己的比较好，“不用了，我跟小虎已经很亲了。”  
说完笑着拍了拍身下的马，小虎也适当的发出声音回应他。  
“是吗？不过它...”李知勋也是第一次被人拒绝，被尹净汉拒绝那不算，在他心中只有尹净汉可以偶尔欺负他一下，别人还是要听他的，不过看权顺荣的样子，整个人小小的肉肉的，穿的有些破旧但是很精神，笑起来眼睛细细的，让人很有好感，那就不跟你计较了，“那赛一局如何？绕着这里三圈。”  
“好呀！”权顺荣忽然就来劲了，驾着马到出发点等他。

不是一定会输的吗？李知勋突然有些不解，怎么还可以那么高兴呢？

“小虎呀～做得好”权顺荣当然是输了，落了小半圈，下马后还是抱着自己的小虎鼓励他。

李知勋在一旁看着，不由得有一点羡慕，上前拍了拍权顺荣。  
“嗯？”权顺荣回头看到李知勋面无表情的看着自己，也不知道该说什么，挠了挠头笑了笑，“谢谢你呀，我很开心。”  
权顺荣自然的伸出了手，很正常吧握个手没什么的，李知勋愣了愣，还是回握了他，“你不是输了吗？不难过吗？”

“不会啊，你的马那么厉害，你也很厉害啊一定练了很久了吧，好羡慕啊，我已经尽全力了还是差那么多。”这会看来倒是有点感伤。

“你很厉害了，这种程度的话。”李知勋也惊讶于自己在安慰他，不过真的很厉害了，宫里那些从小学的阿哥公子没几个能比的上权顺荣，要是他在和自己一样的环境下，说不定要比自己强大。

“咳，咳，”尹净汉在身后出声示意他来了，“是个有天赋的孩子呢～”  
尹净汉笑着摸了摸权顺荣的头，权顺荣好像真的受到了鼓励，缩了缩脖子也笑了，“我有很用心的练骑术哦～”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“权顺荣。”  
“顺荣，名字起的很好呢，”尹净汉弯下腰来和两人视线平齐，“不介意的话可以带知勋四处走走吗？叔叔有事去办，晚上来接他。”  
“可以呀，”权顺荣答应的到快，随即又担心的说，“不过下午我就要回家了，这里应该也没人了。”  
“没事的，”尹净汉指了指身后的随从，“他们会送知勋回客栈的，顺荣想来的话就一起来吧，记得给父母说一声。”  
“好！”权顺荣好奇的看尹净汉，“叔叔你长得好好看啊，是做什么的啊？”  
“呵呵呵，”尹净汉看着权顺荣单纯的样子不自觉的笑了，“那个是秘密哦，好好照顾知勋的话说不定我会告诉你。”  
“嗯！”权顺荣认真的点了点头，又用小指勾住尹净汉的，“要拉勾！”  
“好～”

尹净汉打算走的时候被李知勋拉住了衣角，只好带着李知勋到角落让手下看着不要有外人。  
“怎么了？”  
“......”李知勋又觉得也没什么可说的，反正尹净汉晚上肯定就能见了，自己跟着他外出也不是一两次了，“也没什么。”  
“不喜欢顺荣吗？”  
“也不是。”他还挺可爱的。  
“我会早早回来的，难得出来，要好好玩才对，不然就回去背书了？”  
“不要，”李知勋摇了摇头，“早点回来。”  
说完就走了，尹净汉看着他的背影，不过是十一岁的孩子而已，承担了太多吧，有这样的机会要好好玩啊，像个孩子一样。

权顺荣带着李知勋到后面的小山坡上走一走，李知勋觉得也没什么特别的可看，走到一处稍微宽旷一点的草地就兀自坐下了。  
权顺荣看了他一眼，以为他要休息，自己玩了一早上也累了就躺在了他身边。  
“他们就一直跟着你吗？”权顺荣往李知勋的侍卫那边瞧了瞧。  
“嗯。”李知勋当然觉得理所当然。

两个人一个坐着一个躺着倒是很悠闲，权顺荣不自觉说了很多自己的事，从自己怎么求父亲买了小虎，到自己家里的咕咕鸡，手边有几束野花，他闲不下来就摘了下来，边聊边做了个小花环。

李知勋默默的听着，看着他手里的动作，也顺势躺了下来。

“我说这种事你没什么兴趣吧？”权顺荣拿着花环套在手指上转了转，说是花环也就只能戴在手腕上那么大吧，上面的花是白蓝相间的，配的还挺好看。  
“不会啊，听起来挺有意思的，”李知勋说着还往他身边挪了挪，权顺荣给他一种很安心很熟悉的感觉，从小到大他很少，可以说几乎不会对别的人这样吧，更何况只是第一次见他而已，“有机会带我去你家看看。”  
权顺荣就笑了，转过头来和李知勋面对面，“好呀～不过我家很小哦”

“房子只是住的地方而已，”李知勋回避了一下权顺荣的眼神，“大也没什么好的。”

权顺荣歪着头想了想也没什么想法，转而问起李知勋，“知勋尼每天都做什么啊？”

“我？”李知勋想了想，“平常就上学堂，有时候老师会带我出来，就是早上见到的那个人。”  
“哇，”权顺荣想起见到尹净汉的时候，掰着手指头数了一数“他真的好好看啊，是我看过，第一，不对，第三好看的人。”  
“噗，”李知勋被他认真的样子逗笑了，“是你见的人太少了，不过他是挺好看的吧。”  
“前两个是谁？”  
“嗯～”权顺荣拖长了尾音，“有一个是会偶尔教我武功的师父，另一个是秘密～”  
李知勋听了倒是没在意什么秘密，毕竟习武可不是权顺荣这种家庭会接触到的，他有些好奇，“你在练武？”

“嗯？”权顺荣还以为他会问自己另一个人是谁，准备好的答案都在嘴边了又咽了回去，“是我两年前遇到的人，现在也没什么特别的，还在练基本功。”  
“是啊，”李知勋晃了晃脚，“现在还太小了。”  
“知勋尼也练吗？”  
“肯定得练吧。”对皇子来说还是必修课，其实尹净汉这次是为了带李知勋拜师的，说是李知勋现在的年龄开始刚刚好。

两个人聊了很久，李知勋给权顺荣讲了一些自己去别的地方看过的东西，吃过的美食，读过的书更多的还是在交流骑术，权顺荣是个话多的，说话也很有趣，就算现在是李知勋一直在讲，他偶尔说的话也让李知勋开心的不行。

尹净汉一进屋就被崔胜澈一把抱走，虽然早有准备但是每次还是被崔胜澈的热情吓到。  
“净汉呐～”崔胜澈急切的唤了尹净汉后便着急地堵住他的唇，感受着尹净汉小心的回应自己，不自觉的笑了出来，低沉的声音很是悦耳。  
里屋里很安静，时不时还能听到外面院子里有人在锻炼时喊出的口号声。  
“怎么才来？”好不容易放过尹净汉，看见怀里的人上气不接下气，红着脸伸手打自己的样子又忍不住在脸颊点了点，“想死我了。”


	2. 帝心难求（二）

崔胜澈自然的伸手去解尹净汉的腰带，好不容易真切的搂到爱人，他怜惜的捏了捏。  
“又瘦了”说着惩罚性的咬了咬尹净汉的下唇，尹净汉不满的哼了哼，主动送上去祈求一个温柔的吻。  
“皇宫里整日好鱼好肉的，”崔胜澈心疼的抚摸着尹净汉的发丝，“怎么还瘦了。”  
“嗯～”尹净汉今日难得的主动，许是太久没见了，他有些不满崔胜澈又停下来的动作，明明往日里都是对方热情的不行，“不合我胃口。”  
崔胜澈单手拉住尹净汉试图作乱的手，把他整个人拉到自己面前，另一只手抚上他眼睛周围，“没睡好？”  
“想你”尹净汉难得说了情话。  
“呵呵～”崔胜澈显然很受用，“今天晚上得好好睡才行～”  
“嗯～”尹净汉觉得今天肯定会很累自然会睡的好，把头埋在崔胜澈颈间蹭了蹭。  
“直接开始？”崔胜澈玩味的问他。  
“嗯～”尹净汉不满的嘟囔，“你不是知道，我是为了太子来的。”  
该谈的事还得谈。  
“明天见见吧，要看资质。”  
看着尹净汉低落的眼神崔胜澈低笑了一声，“会教的，不要担心，也可能和我不搭要换别人带啊～”  
“你教多好～”尹净汉嘟了嘟嘴，“就可以多进宫了～”  
“嗯嗯，不是我我也会蹭着进宫找你的，”崔胜澈亲了亲他以示诚意，“现在，可以开始做了吧？”  
尹净汉轻轻踢了他一下，“刚才就在解我衣服了还好意思问。”  
“净汉尼答应才行嘛～”

权顺荣终于遇到了对手，一下午拉着李知勋陪他练骑术，李知勋也觉得新鲜，往日可没人敢这么对他，他觉得这样的感觉也不赖。  
两人手腕上各戴着一个小花环，随着手部的动作看着有些许美感，衬得二人腕间的肌肤尤其白嫩。李知勋戴着的是权顺荣一开始就做好了的，配色很好做的也挺结实，权顺荣戴着的是后来他手把手教李知勋做的，歪歪扭扭的，他一直小心着害怕掉了。本来对李知勋来说这种东西太女孩子气了，可是权顺荣笑着问自己要不要的时候还是点了头，向他伸出手看着他给自己戴上，竟然觉得内心很满足。后来权顺荣闹着说自己也要一个，又拉着李知勋的手四处找了别的野花，两个人手上的配色才有了区别。

尹净汉第二天早上回到客栈接李知勋的时候，他嘴角的笑意还收不住。  
“做美梦了？”  
“没有，”李知勋看了尹净汉一眼，好像有点疑惑，“怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”尹净汉笑了笑，低下头看看他，发现了他手上戴着的东西，到今天已经不成样子了，尹净汉皱了皱眉，“怎么给太子戴着这种东西？”  
李知勋见侍从很慌张，忙挡在了尹净汉身前，“是我执意要戴的。”  
尹净汉看了看他的神情，不像是在为属下开脱，不禁有些好奇，语气也没那么严肃了，打趣地问他，“平日都是十分在意的，不见你戴这些物什，从哪得来的？”  
“嗯......”李知勋低头把玩了一下已经干了的手环，像是在思索要不要说明，正巧权顺荣从前门跑了进来，直奔这两人这边，笑得很是明朗。  
“知勋我一大早醒来就过来了哟，”权顺荣看到尹净汉在一旁，也赶紧打了招呼，“叔叔好！”  
“嗯，”尹净汉微笑着看着有些扭捏的李知勋和对此毫不介意的权顺荣，自然也注意到权顺荣手腕间系着的花环，看着倒像是新编的，和李知勋手上的不太一样，“顺荣自己编的吗？”  
“嗯！”权顺荣笑着回答。  
李知勋自然也注意到了，心想着他大概把自己编的那个扔了吧，毕竟那么不结实，配色也怪怪的，这个新的很好看呢，可是自己怎么有点在意。  
“诺，你的，”权顺荣从衣兜里掏出了新的给李知勋戴上，“这个要摘了呀，你怎么还戴着？”  
尹净汉看着李知勋变化多端的表情在心里低笑，方才一看就是不满意了，这会是又是高兴又是尴尬，要不是从小在他身边，怕是读不懂李知勋这小表情。  
“呃..."李知勋顿了顿没有说话，瞥到了尹净汉的神情，有一种被发现了的感觉。  
“今天去骑马吗？”权顺荣也没在意。  
“今天叔叔带知勋有点事，”尹净汉略带歉意地说，“明天去找顺荣可以吗？”  
“...嗯，”权顺荣瞬间黯淡的表情让尹净汉觉得甚是可爱，比身边这位表情管理太好的太子不知道可爱了多少倍，权顺荣还是乖巧的点了点头，“那...明天见？”  
“嗯，明天见。”唉，看看自家太子答应的这么快，一点点失落都不表现出来，是该夸还是该损啊，尹净汉无奈的摇了摇头。

“参见太子殿下。”  
“嗯”  
崔胜澈大致行了礼，等李知勋坐下也就自然坐下了，毕竟在外面，礼数也不必那么全，瞥了瞥偷偷捶腰的尹净汉，内心笑开了花。  
李知勋到了练武的年纪，也该找位在旁指导的师父，尹净汉确确实实是文才，也确确实实不懂练武之道。崔胜澈是当下第一派，崔氏门派的掌门人，崔氏又一直效忠于皇室，这次李知勋出宫来此，主要还是崔氏目前较为隐秘，江湖上知晓他们根据地在此的人相当少，尹净汉一向又行踪诡异，外人也不知道是否带着太子在身边，两人前来比崔氏的人多次进宫要安全的多。  
要为李知勋选师，除了崔胜澈观察李知勋，太子殿下自然也得对师父满意才行。

练武场  
基本功之类的皇宫里自然有人教导，尹净汉很看重体格方面，加上李知勋做什么都认真的个性，与自幼在崔氏习武的孩子差别也不大。  
“累不累？”崔胜澈趁着李知勋不注意就挪到了尹净汉身旁，双手自然偷偷附上他的腰侧。  
“放开了”尹净汉暗骂崔胜澈心急，要知道李知勋可是个心细的，平常比起别人不知道有多粘着自己，连皇后也曾那此开玩笑打趣他。  
“哼～”崔胜澈没再坚持，站在一旁看李知勋和同龄人切磋，虽说天赋不错，但皇宫中的训练还是简单了些，看似可以招架门派内的弟子，实际上孩子们都没尽全力。

“圆佑，你去试试。”  
李知勋看着对面上场的全圆佑，皱了皱眉，对方一副冰冷的样子让他有些不满，说是探探自己的底子罢了，现在已经有些疲了也不见停，方才也瞥见崔胜澈对尹净汉亲昵，内心不爽的情绪有增长的趋势。  
一场拳打脚踢下来，也没分个输赢，李知勋真的累了，尹净汉敢忙过来查看他。  
“还可以么？”  
“嗯，”李知勋也不愿承认什么，倒是欣喜尹净汉还是很关心自己，指了指崔胜澈，“你怎么认识他？”  
“算是小时候的玩伴吧。”尹净汉选了一个李知勋比较能接受的说辞，又让他知道自己确实和崔胜澈比较亲近。

给了李知勋足够的时间了解这里，几个人带着他四下走走。全圆佑跟在李知勋身后，他知道身前这位的身份，却没想到李知勋主动和他搭话。两个人都很沉稳，对话也都简短，一副小大人的样子看得后面跟着的尹净汉和崔胜澈偷偷笑了笑。

“顺荣你怎么在这？”  
过了一个拐弯处到了小花园，权顺荣低落的把自己缩成一团坐在角落，还是全圆佑先看了他。  
“嗯？”崔胜澈看到他也急忙上前，“心情不好？先进屋吧为师一会去找你。”  
“嗯......”权顺荣低着头微微点了点，抓着崔胜澈撒娇一般晃了晃。  
李知勋看这番景象倒是懂了他昨日说的教自己武功的师父就是崔胜澈，一旁的尹净汉倒有点疑惑。  
“谁欺负你了？”全圆佑看他受委屈的样子，气冲冲想抱不平。  
“不是你吗？”崔胜澈看了看全圆佑，两个小冤家成日打打闹闹，这会又一副要出头的样子。  
“知勋尼......”权顺荣慢慢说着抬起头来，才看见一旁站着的李知勋，瞬间也不难过了。  
“嘿嘿，知勋尼在这，”说着放开拉着崔胜澈的手，跑到李知勋面前抱住了他，“知勋尼在这里呀！”  
看着李知勋不知所措的双手也不推开权顺荣，尹净汉不知为何有点满足。  
要是李知勋能有个这样的朋友在身边，倒也能治一治他太冷淡的一面，像权顺荣这样的孩子，还不懂地位与权利，只是喜欢和李知勋一起玩，倒是最佳的选择。


	3. 帝心难求（三）

李知勋决定晚上来看看尹净汉。  
明明自己才是帝王，每日堆着的奏折无论怎么看都看不完，他却知道尹净汉现在过的还不如自己。

都怪崔胜澈。

为什么要消失呢？

“才几天不见，怎么又瘦了？”  
尹净汉只是温柔地笑着看他，他捉摸不透尹净汉在想什么，只能让人下去弄点吃的来。  
“不想吃饭。”  
多大的人了还耍小孩子脾气，李知勋也拿他没办法。  
“总得吃点什么。”  
“那糕点吧，桂花糕。”  
唉，每次都这样，让他吃东西他就吃些这种不能当饭吃的，可是总比看着他继续饿着强。

“有消息吗？”  
只剩两个人了也好说话。  
“没有。”  
他看着尹净汉落寞的样子，心下里不忍。  
“他有什么好的，人都不见这么久了。”李知勋还是上前搂住了尹净汉，就像他还小的时候有什么不顺心的事尹净汉安慰自己那样。  
尹净汉轻轻苦笑了一下，“你还不懂。”  
李知勋没再多说什么，心里想着还是要采取点措施，这样漫无目的的派皇宫里的人去找一个天下第一的高手，怎么也不是办法。

权顺荣从夫胜宽那里回来，感触颇多，他府上的丫鬟侍卫很少，因为觉得这样才没有总被人看着的感觉。好想家啊，一手拎着酒坛子，双腿搭在屋顶上，抬头看到那一轮明月，低头看到自己这不大不小的一方院子。父母是接来住了，可是他们总是说不适应，也就送了回去，自己这么些年在外征战，本就没有娶妻组建家庭的想法，导致这院子格外冷清。

小的时候。  
还和圆佑和知勋一起，躺在草坪上看过月亮吧。  
现在一个不知下落，一个明明知道在哪却触碰不到。  
所以成长到底有什么好处，让自己变成现在这样。

推开卧房的门看到李知勋坐在桌边的时候真的是以为自己喝醉了。  
李知勋皱着眉头看自己，好像对看到的很不满。  
权顺荣顺着他的视线看了看自己身上，衣服是有些乱了，方才上下屋顶好几趟，还撒了一次酒，也难怪他皱眉。  
嗯？  
他真的在看着自己？  
赶忙跪下来打算行礼却被李知勋伸出手来扶住了。  
多久了？  
他上一次碰自己是多久以前的事了啊。

李知勋说他想帮尹净汉找到崔胜澈但是不知道该如何下手。  
又是尹净汉，他总是把尹净汉放在第一位，是不是天下和尹净汉，他都会选择尹净汉呢？  
“微臣现在，”权顺荣想拒绝他，“已经失去全圆佑的联系很久了。”  
李知勋的眼神暗了暗，很是失落。

我好不忍心啊，看到他这个样子。  
“微臣会尽力的。”  
他隐约看到李知勋眉间的神色放松了些，也跟着松了一口气。  
“陛下何必亲自前来，这点事派人来说一声微臣就去办了。”

为了见你一面。

李知勋是不会这么说的。  
他静静地看着权顺荣，看他因为喝了些酒红红的脸颊，看他即使醉了还努力克制着和自己保留距离，看他常年征战，双手已经没有小时候肉乎乎的感觉，不由得很心疼。

他现在，在摸我的脸颊。  
脸上传来的舒适感来自李知勋的手掌，他身上的味道进入权顺荣的鼻间，整个人突然就酒醒了，回过神来在看李知勋，穿的是私服，自己一直也没见身边带有侍卫，竟然是一个人来的么？

那我的问题也有了答案了。

手腕上传来的触感让自己不争气地红了眼眶，是花环吧，像我们初见时那样。  
李知勋看他红眼睛的样子，不自觉地低声笑了，“还是一样爱哭鼻子啊。”

说什么呢，明明是我十几年来第一次想哭。

真的谢谢你，在我不确定还能不能坚持下去喜欢你的时候，主动来到我身边。

他想再向李知勋奢求一个吻，不知道他会不会拒绝自己呢？


	4. 帝心难求（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 荣勋小车车

“送你回去吧？”  
李知勋在自己怀里窝着动了动，不太情愿的样子看得权顺荣心都化了。  
“不回去没关系吗？”  
还是有些担心。  
“嗯～”李知勋的声音奶奶的，在向自己撒娇，“反正他们以为我在净汉那～”  
权顺荣听了反而吃醋了，看来他经常在尹净汉那边呆啊。

“怎么了？”李知勋看他半天没反应，抬头看见他撅着嘴吃醋的小模样，不觉得笑了，“kkk，顺荣吃醋啦～”  
权顺荣怎么受的住这样的李知勋，没有往日的架子，不冷着脸说话，言语见满是撒娇讨好的意味，看的他心痒的不行。  
“呜～嗯～”  
他甚至在接吻的时候会发出这样动人的呻吟，权顺荣只想把他揉到自己身子里。  
他加深了这个吻，一点一点的剥夺李知勋口中的空气，弄得对方喘息声渐渐加重，也不急着放开。直到李知勋实在不行了挥动小拳头锤自己胸脯，才恋恋不舍的放开他。  
他的眼睛里有被情欲染上的红色，嘴角还有方才牵连而出的津液，脸颊粉粉的，看得权顺荣身下一紧。

李知勋伸手隔着衣物握住权顺荣的下身，发现早已有抬头的趋势之后低笑了一声，对权顺荣是赤裸裸的邀请与诱惑。  
身下的人是当代君王的理智早已被瓦解，权顺荣翻过身来把李知勋放在床铺中央，再慢慢地附上去吻他，从眉间到脸颊，李知勋大概觉得痒，嗝嗝的笑了，被他覆住了唇。  
“知勋尼～”  
权顺荣小心翼翼的呼唤他的名讳，在他嘴角磨来磨去。  
“顺荣呀～”

原来在我面前，你可以不是帝王。

绷紧的那根弦终于断了，他的动作突然变的粗暴起来，不尽的索取从此刻开始，李知勋乖巧的承受着，时不时颤动的身子迎合着权顺荣向下探索的双手。

“啊～”  
权顺荣低下头含住乳头的那一瞬间，李知勋舒服叫了出来，从来没有人这样对他吧，权顺荣这么想着嘴下的力道反而加重了些，是我在欺负着李知勋。  
李知勋朦胧的睁着眼，看着身上压着的人埋着头在自己胸前苦干，他的发梢间已经有了些汗珠，还是和原来一样，动一动就出汗啊。  
自己的衣裳只是解开了还挂在身上，权顺荣的衣服还穿的紧紧的，不符合时宜，李知勋伸手想去解他的衣带，却被权顺荣一手握住手腕按在了头顶。

什么呀，控制欲好强。

稍微挣扎了一下也比不过他的力气，常年握剑的右手紧紧的抓住自己的双手，丝毫不允许逃走。这样的姿势使得身子更加向前挺了些，感受着权顺荣伸出舌尖玩弄自己的乳珠。

“啊～呵，”李知勋索性更加把自己往前送，“另一边，另一边也要～”  
权顺荣听了后抬头看他，真色情啊，附在他耳边低声说，“呵～知勋要的，顺荣都给你。”

把李知勋的衣带从身下抽出来，系住他的手腕，害怕伤着他来来回回查看了好几遍，终于将身下的人剥的干干净净，眼神不自觉撇向李知勋下身的欲望。

知勋连这里都好可爱的～

俯下身一口含住，上下吮吸好让他缓解一下方才的欲望，灵巧的舌尖来回舔舐，感受到李知勋越发粗重的喘息声内心得到了不少满足。

李知勋在情事上没什么经验，很快就觉得受不住了，爽的大脑一片空白，一下子射在了权顺荣口中，只觉得舒爽了许多。

许是太久没有释放过了，李知勋射的量很多，权顺荣吞了一些，又在手上抹了些打算做润滑。看李知勋刚刚高潮过，也不急着下一步，想等他理智回来一些。

李知勋喘了好一阵子，才回过神来，眼神不再那么迷离了，方才的衣带还系着手腕，被汗浸湿了之后磨的自己生疼，求助的看向权顺荣，哼哼了几声想让他解开。  
权顺荣这才注意到捆绑处已经有了红印，慌乱的起身用还算干爽的另一只手给他解开，想拉过他的手腕亲亲，却被推开了，他的手伸向了自己的衣物。

眼角带着笑意配合着他解开自己的衣服，到后来失去耐心一把扔在地上，一只手臂轻而易举的撑起李知勋的身子也把他的衣物一并扔开。  
李知勋突然腾空了一下，身体自然反应双手环上了权顺荣的脖子，两个人的鼻尖轻轻相碰。他歪了头主动送上了一个吻，权顺荣不再心急，等着他的舌尖扫过自己的口腔，方才一个人的酒气熏的李知勋迷迷糊糊。  
上身是顺着李知勋来了，一条腿强硬的顶开了李知勋的膝盖，伸出手指开拓李知勋的后穴。

异物入侵的感觉让李知勋颤抖的厉害，接吻的动作也突然停了下来，喉咙间发出了不适的哼哼声，被权顺荣吞了回去，他开始安慰着慢慢引导李知勋继续吻自己来转移他的注意力。

身下的手指进入了一根，即便有了润滑还是很难受，他怕伤到李知勋而小心翼翼的，终于觉得他放松了些才又加入了一根手指。  
节奏放慢了下来，李知勋才有了心思想别的，注意力集中在权顺荣的面庞，这个自小看到大的人，他是没有怎么表示过对他的感情吧，幸亏他总是追着自己。  
伸手去握权顺荣在身上作乱的另一只手，碰到了自己今天才编的那个花环，他不知道吧，已经成为自己的习惯了，每天不做一个就手痒，握住他和他十指相扣，又想到今天的发展真是超乎预料了。

明明只是上朝时看他状态不好想来看看他，和他说几句话，最好一起喝杯酒看看月亮之类的，谁知道变成现在这样。

不过也不是没有预感吧，太喜欢他了，害怕他从某天开始不再追着自己，害怕哪次外出他不再回来到自己身边，从他知道自己的身份开始，就再也没有这样抱过了，所以很羡慕全圆佑啊，他有心事是去找全圆佑，练武时受伤了靠着全圆佑哭，让全圆佑揉他的脸颊，自己只好在一边看着。

揉脸颊，

我也想揉顺荣的脸颊。

可是现在他们在接吻，他的手一边搂着权顺荣的脖子，另一边和他十指相扣着，腾不开空。身下渐渐不难受了甚至开始觉得空虚，又一次挺起的下身和权顺荣的摩擦了起来，权顺荣好会啊，弄得自己好舒服，凭什么他这么会，难道除了我他和别人已经有过...

突然停下的动作让权顺荣慌了神，询问的眼光看向对方，看清他不请愿的样子心里紧了紧。

不想做吗？

那为什么...

“你，”李知勋的声音糯糯的带了一点沙哑，“和别人也...”  
李知勋红了脸不好意思把话说完，权顺荣听了这话一时间还没反应过来，看他红着脸才明白他是怎么了。

“我除了知勋从没有过别人。”  
很平静的说了出来，眼神中透着一股坚定。  
“那，为什么，”李知勋在身下扭扭捏捏的样子太可爱了，“做的这么，这么熟练。”  
权顺荣又开始吻他，这样下去自己嘴都要肿了。  
“因为一直想着和你做呀～”

这种时候干嘛突然换成小时候撒娇的口吻，真是受不了了。

李知勋得到回答安心了许多，身下的手指不知道什么时候变成了四根，进出的动作渐渐加重，他开始抑制不住嘴边的呻吟。  
权顺荣再也忍不住了，吻了吻李知勋的大腿根部让他再放松一点，握着自己的欲望开始进入。  
才进来一点点李知勋就疼哭了，好狼狈啊，李知勋想，不仅仅身下这样，身上一块又一块的，都是权顺荣留下的印记，真的好疼啊，要撕裂了。

权顺荣才进去就感受到李知勋的下面紧紧吸着自己，爽的他恨不得一下子全部捅进去，可是一直注意着李知勋的表情，看他眼角涌出泪来又心疼的不行，感觉低下头吻了吻。

过了好一会才觉得他身子绷得不那么紧了。

“进...进来”

得到了许可便不在压抑自己，慢慢进出着，每一下都进入到比上一次更深入的地方，李知勋的双腿挂在自己腰上，身上渐渐没了力气需要他抱着他的腿才能撑住。

“知勋呐，”故意用色气的语气在他耳边呼着气，“体力没有原来好了～”  
“哼，”李知勋不满的哼哼起来，被操的说话断断续续的，“你真的...啊...轻一点...啊”  
“不要，知勋里面好舒服，夹的我好紧。”  
“不要说这种话。”李知勋突然害羞了起来，伸手捂着自己的脸。  
“要说呀...因为太舒服了嘛，”权顺荣动作渐渐流畅起来，每次都全根末入再退到入口处，然后重重的顶进去，“知勋也舒服吧，嗯？”  
李知勋被这样的操弄，刺激的说不出来，啊啊呀呀的叫着，因为捂着脸，像是在呜咽。  
“知勋尼叫给我听嘛，”权顺荣温柔的亲了亲他的手，让他放开，为他拨开碎发，“不舒服么？”  
说着还顶着，碰到一处明显感受到李知勋颤抖的厉害，媚肉收缩的频率也加快，身下的欲望又再次射的迹象。  
“找到了。”权顺荣说着在那处磨了起来，李知勋刚刚放开手就被他这样欺负，叫的声音都变了调。  
身下的欲望无法缓解，想自己伸手动一动，却抢先被权顺荣握住，只撸动了几下就没了后续。  
“顺荣...顺荣呀”李知勋知道他是想欺负自己，又没有办法对付他，只得硬着头皮恳求，“帮，帮帮我。”  
“知勋乖，跟顺荣一起射，嗯？”

太难受了，被他不知道操了多久，一开始还因为舒服能配合他，后来觉得他力气不但没有变小，反而因为已经操开了而动作越来越大，身下的床吱呀吱呀的响，李知勋怀疑权顺荣是不是想把自己从床上钉穿。  
“不，不行了，顺荣啊，真的，不要了...”  
“乖，再一会就好”

什么啊，他怎么这么持久？

“要...要射”  
“等一下”

权顺荣竟然把他翻了个个，改成后入，进的更深了。  
李知勋再也受不住哭了起来，“权顺荣你个混蛋，我，我不行了！”  
他的声音已经嘶哑的不行，却刺激的权顺荣真的到了，感受到体内的肉棒突然绷住胀大，李知勋觉得终于松口气了，却被他拖住腿又加速来了几十下。

终于射出来的时候权顺荣在李知勋耳边低吼，放开了握住李知勋性器的手，看到他颤颤巍巍的跟着射了，笑的倒是满足。

屋子里已经黑的差不多了，床头的烛光摇摇晃晃，提醒着他们现在发生的事情，权顺荣满足的看着李知勋背上布满自己的印记，才发现他早就累的动不了了，这才赶紧把人翻过来抱在怀里。

李知勋刚刚高潮过的身子敏感的不行，稍微一碰便引来一句呻吟。

看清他满是泪痕的脸颊，权顺荣赶紧捧起来亲了亲。

“好疼”  
“对不起”

“顺荣太过分了”  
“对不起”

这时候道歉有什么用，李知勋翻了翻白眼。  
“我要沐浴”

“那你等一下，”权顺荣拉过被褥把他裹起来，“我去弄水。”  
“嗯”这还差不多。

明天上朝可怎么办啊，还得凌晨赶回去，可是走不动了。

不管了，让权顺荣把自己弄回去吧。


End file.
